Naruto's Naughty Nights
by SuicidalMuffinz91
Summary: Naruto has a dirty little secret, till Sasuke finds out it involves him, Sasuke is in for a surprise, one he might never get over, and might even be sucked in forever. Warning: Has Rape, some torture, Boys love (Yaoi), Intense themes. Set After The Great War (With OBITO) And Sasuke came back. (Neji is not mentioned because I heard he died) Rated M for reasons...Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Friday 6/27/- 10:59pm - 11:45pm

Naruto was laying in his bed, his shadow clone had help him take his clothes off, Naruto slipped a vibrating toy into his butt, put a ball gag into his mouth and asked his clone to tie him to the bed post and leave him like that. After the clone done so he sat at the end of the bed, transformed into Sasuke, grabbed Naruto still limp member, and stroked him up and down till he was rock hard. Naruto started crying, his legs were trembling, the intensity was to much, his shadow flicked his tongue across the slit on the tip of Naruto's head, Naruto arching into his clone. Moaning and crying for more, the shadow clone took Naruto into his mouth all the way, sensually licking and sucking him to the point of ecstasy, his clone lifted himself over Naruto and positioned his hole over Naruto's erection, opening his cheeks, and roughly slamming down onto Naruto, both groaning in unison from the sheer pain and pleasure of it. Naruto's shadow moved up and down on his swollen erection bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm, Naruto came deep inside his transformed shadow. Naruto fell asleep instantly, while his shadow untied him and poofed.

Saturday 6/28/- 6:00am - 11:00pm

Naruto awoke to his cock throbbing, his legs twitching, and the vibrator still massaging the inside of his ass. He let out a strangled moan, and realized he still had his ball gag on. Taking it off, he pulled out the vibrator, turned it off and wobbled to the bathroom, turning on the shower, and stepping into the icy cold water, quickly losing his hard on. He washed up, got out and wore he's casual dark blue shirt, and orange pants. He eat a cup of instant ramen and left his building to hang out with his friends for today, Naruto didn't feel shame for what he does every night, he does worry that someone will find out his dirty little secret however. He didn't really realize his feeling for Sasuke at first, Sasuke was his rival, and he wasn't the only one with a bisexual curiousity, Sakura had confided in him about wanting to secretly kiss Ino to see how it feels. If Naruto was 12 still and was asking if he loved Sasuke, he would of flat out said "hell no" and went on to say that Sasuke is his rival. But now, the mere thought of Sasuke sends a tingle to his groin and trembling with want. Naruto decided to find either Shikamaru or Kiba, one of them had to still be in the village if not on some meaningless errand or mission. Only 20 minutes into his search and he found Kiba, walking Akamaru, Naruto yelled out to him.

Naruto: Hey! Kiba!

Kiba looked down to see Naruto waving his arms around like an idiot.

Kiba: Hey Knuckle Head, What are you doing up this early? Looking for Sakura or Sasuke?

Naruto: Neither, I thought we could hang out today, I don't have anything interesting happening today.

Kiba: To bad, I do. I have to clean out the dogs pens out at the dog kernal this afternoon. Then I have plans with Shino later.

Naruto huffed, walking away bummed. Now he had to go see if Shikamaru would, Shikamaru wasn't exactly the coolest guy to hang out with, he was a party pooper. Saying everything is a drag. He decided just to stay inside today, at some point he'd probably bump into Sasuke out here if he just walked around all day by himself. He quickly sped off back to his house, not wanting to risk it. When he reached his house and quickly entered, letting out a sigh of relief when he heard a familiar voice. SASUKE!

Sasuke: Seems like your trying to avoid somebody, Who exactly though?

Naruto's breath caught, causing him to cough for a minute, after he was done, he laughed nervously.

Naruto: What do you mean Sasuke, I was just wanted to come back home, why are you in my house anyway?

Sasuke: I haven't seen you since I got back, I figured I'd wait here for you. You must of forgotten that I know where you hide your spare key. Oh, and Why were you making so much strangled noises last night? It seemed like you were having a problem...Good thing I didn't walk in...I'm mean it probably would be so...embarressing if you ended up being naked or something.

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye, smirking. He had to know what I did last night, or he wouldn't have mentioned it. I groaned in defeat.

Naruto: You saw didn't you?

He looked away, and sipped a cup of freshly made tea I finally noticed he had.

Sasuke: Of course Dobe (Idiot or Dead Last), I was quite disgusted. Never would of guessed you'd do something like that. I thought you were in love with Sakura.

Naruto: I used to be, but I've changed. And don't call me dobe, Teme(bastard).

They gave each other an evil glare, then Naruto could help himself anymore, he let out a low groan, his glare melted into a pokerface, he swallowed, Sasuke saw the change, getting up quickly.

Sasuke: Don't even think about it, Loser.

Naruto: Why not? you're here, we're alone, no one to hear.

Sasuke backed away, his eyes going wide, Naruto knew that Sasuke knows where this was going to go, either he beat him to escape, or accept his fate. Naruto charged him, slamming him against the wall hard, Sasuke grunted, pain ached already in his back. Trying to get loose, he suddenly noticed Naruto's face inches from his, roughly slamming down on his lips, Sasuke froze, eyes wide, his breathing slightly cut off. He opened his mouth to get air, only to be greeted by Naruto's extremely warm & wet tongue. Sasuke bit down hard, Naruto retreated, touching his tongue with his fingertips, feeling blood well up from his tongue.

Naruto: I figured you'd be into the whole S&M crap.

Naruto dragged him toward his room, Sasuke struggled till he fell onto the floor. Naruto dragged him, throwing him on the bed, summoning 3 clones, and tied Sasuke up, afterward they disappeared. The struggles were pointless now, he was tied up now. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed, pinching his fingers over Sasuke's nose, till he opened his mouth, Naruto plunged his tongue in once more, Sasuke could taste Naruto's blood in his mouth. Slightly gagging when Naruto shoved his tongue toward his tonsils. Naruto let up, a string of saliva falling from his mouth into Sasukes. Naruto tied the ball gag on, tore Sasuke clothes off with a kunai, and stuff a special vibrator up his ass, and pumped Sasuke till his was hard.

Naruto: This is your punishment Sasuke. You will stay like this till I come back, Don't cry.

He said before he left smiling. Sasuke could feel himself burning up already, the vibrator was killing him, he could feel it bumping into his sensitive spot, he moaned out every few minutes, feeling himself getting harder and harder, finally he came hard, ecstacy radiated through him. But he was being brought up again, he was getting hard again. This was going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto came back to a tired looking Sasuke, his arms and legs were shaking, he was panting and gasping, tears running down his face, there was splotches of his release all over the bed. Naruto reached up and untied the ball gag, removing it from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke: Na..ruto. Let me go!

Naruto: No.

Naruto firmly grabbed Sasuke's cock, he leaned down, and ran his tongue from base to tip, paying extra attention to the sensitive slit on top, swirling, and kissing it. Sasuke groaned out loud, thrusting up into Naruto's lips begging for entry, Naruto obliged, opening them slightly, and slowly and teasingly molded his lip down Sasuke's aching erection, gently scraping his teeth down, Sasuke beginning bucking into Naruto's mouth, which Naruto proceed to bob up and down, sucking him hard, licking roughly, till he felt Sasuke finally cummed into his mouth, and swallowed, he reached for the vibrator, and pulled it out, turning it off, he got up and untied Sasuke from the bed post, Sasuke flipped onto his side, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk home. He felt his body automatically getting hard again. Naruto got up behind Sasuke on the bed, and cuddled up behind him, reaching around to grab Sasuke's alreading throbbing cock again, he gently stroked him. Sasuke closed his eyes, biting his lip, reveling in the feel of Naruto's hand touching him. Naruto leaned up to Sasuke's ear, whispering seductively, his voice gone husky.

Naruto: You want this, we both do. Don't deny it Sasuke. I can feel your arousal in my hand.

Sasuke didn't want to like it, but he did. He wanted to fight back, but he was to weak. He laid there, till Naruto stroked him into his finally release, he closed his eyes and floated into his dreams.

Sasuke's Dream:

Sasuke was at the training ground, throwing kunai at targets, practicing his chakra control, his fireball jutsu, and lightning technique. When Itachi had appeared, Sasuke was stunned. Itachi walked up, he was wearing his ANBU outfit, he looked at him.

Itachi: Little Brother, are you going to keep on training? I thought you and Naruto had a fun night?

Sasuke was shocked, how did he know what happened. It made Sasuke blush madly.

Sasuke: That isn't none of your business.

Sasuke turned his back on his brother and walked away, only to feel someone jump on him and turn him over. It was Naruto, and he was naked. Sasuke struggled, but the more he did the less effective it was. Sasuke noticed then that his clothes were also gone, Naruto had an evil grin on his face with red piercing eyes. Sasuke panicking, opening his mouth to yell, but no sound can out, Naruto placed both of Sasuke's legs over his shoulder, then roughly squeezed and pulled Sasuke's cock, Sasuke inwardly screamed, Naruto slipped a couple finger harshly into Sasuke's ass, scissoring and stretching Sasuke, he pulled them out, and entered Sasuke, moving in and out cruelly, Sasuke felt something wet pooling beneath him, Naruto viciously slamming into him over and over. Sasuke had tears streaming down his face. He felt pain rocket from his torned ass, Naruto pulled out, stroking his own cock and cumming into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke sat up to look at what was soaking his back, he saw the blood pouring from his ass, surrounding him, and pushing out forward. He was losing blood fast, scared he let out a scream of agony.

Sunday 6/29/- 3:45am - 4:00

Sasuke awoke from his nightmare, he turned and saw Naruto snoozing soundly, he felt sad that he had allow Naruto to take him against his will. It sickened him as well, grabbing a pair of Naruto's clothes his slipped to the bathroom, put them on, and jump out Naruto's balcony toward his home. He needed to shower his shame off, because deep down, he did secretly enjoy it, but with his pride, he'd never admit it.


End file.
